Hybrid
by Kemi-28
Summary: "Ceux qui pensent que c'est facile d'être à ma place, je les défies de le faire." Caem Hauptman est le fils d'Adam, Alpha du bassin de Colombia, et le célèbre Coyote aimant à problèmes, Mercredes Thompson. Il a du évité foules de problèmes de part sa condition spéciale, et être le rejeton de Mercy est aussi un facteur : exactement la même poisse. Bienvenue dans son monde.
1. Chapter 1

Agnyeong !

Donc voici ma toute première histoire, et bien que j'aurais voulu commencé par une fanfic sur un manga ... Relire les livres de Mercy Thompson m'ont fait craqué et j'ai commencé à écrire sur ce genre là !

Voilà le résultat! :)

Le genre ? Un Yaoi ( pour ne pas changer :p ) donc homophobes s'abstenir, s'il vous plait.

De quoi ça parle ? Du fils d'Adam et Mercy, parce que je trouve qu'il n'y a vraiment pas assez de fanfic la dessus et que ces livres sont un chef-d'oeuvre ! Bon dieu !

Les personnages ? Les principaux sont tous deux des OC, donc le couple fait OC/OC, tout droit sortis de mon imagination un poil trop fertile !

Interdit au moins de 12 ans ! Je dis ça juste au cas ou j'écrirais des scènes un peu plus explicites ( qui risquent d'arriver :p ) et violentes.

Et euh ... Ah ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu Alpha et Oméga ( du même auteur ) mais vous serez un peu largué sur ce n'est pas le cas ... désolée ! Mais ne fuyez pas, peut-être que vous allez vous y retrouvé facilement ! :)

Bref, le monde appartient à Patricia Briggs et si parfois vous croisez des noms inconnus au bataillon, c'est normal, j'ai implanté des personnages de mon imagination pour le bien de l'histoire !

Brefouille, enjoy ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

- _Tu es méchant !_

-_ Je sais_. Grommelais-je. 

C'était sa réplique favorite, étant étranger et ne sachant pas parfaitement maîtrisé l'anglais lors de sa première année en Amérique, sa seule insulte avait été celle-ci.

Il me la répétait tellement de fois en une seule journée qu'il la murmurait même dans son sommeil.

_-Allez … S'il te plait … Juste une petite bouchée ?_

_-Va crever._ Refusais-je en enfournant le dernier morceau de bacon.

Son visage se décomposa graduellement avant qu'il ne me saute dessus dans un hurlement guerrier. Un large sourire étira mes lèvres alors que je l'esquivais d'un simple bond.

Des têtes se relevèrent à l'entente de notre remue-ménage habituel, j'entendis même certaines personnes soupiraient d'épuisement, me faisant rire un peu plus.

-_ Reviens là, Satan !_ Clama-t-il en me menaçant d'une fourchette.

_- Laisse tombé, tu n'avais qu'à pas t'empiffrer avec tout ce qui traînait par là !_

_- J'ai un gros estomac …_ Se justifia-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil a ce dernier, plat et musclé, comme d'habitude.

_- Et moi je n'ai que ça le matin._

_- Fais toi autre chose !_

_- C'est toi qui me dis ça ?_ M'insurgeais-je.

Il me tira puérilement la langue, et je me sentis obligé de lui rappeler son âge :

-_ Shin, tu as 25 ans, tu t'en souviens j'espère ?_

_- Techniquement et physiquement, j'en ai 17._ Rétorqua-t-il avec un léger sourire amusé.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Condition lupine !

-_ Donc tu me dois le respect, jeune homme_. Reprit-il d'une voix se voulant autoritaire et mature. Tu dois respecter tes aînés !

_- Et toi tes supérieurs hériarchiques._ Fis-je, teintant mon ton du Loup.

Il ne tressaillit même pas, se contentant de pencher légèrement la tête en signe de soumission. Les autres personnes de la pièce – soit Darryl, Warren et un petit dernier, faisant partis des rangs depuis à peine 2 mois … Megan je crois – me jetèrent un coup d'oeil vaguement intéressé, plus curieux pour ce dernier.

Il devait prendre le temps de me connaître. Pour le moment, les nouveaux ne me voyaient que comme le fils de l'Alpha de la Meute du Bassin de Colombia et du célèbre Coyote, Mercedes Thompson.

Et oui, leur progéniture, c'est moi, et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours de tout repos !

** … **

Ceux qui pensent que c'est facile d'être à ma place, je les défies de le faire.

Même avant que je ne ne sois né, j'avais faillis perdre la vie plus d'une fois ! Et sortis du ventre de ma mère, j'ai subis trois tentatives d'enlèvements, rappelons le fait qu'à ce moment, je n'avais que 1 mois pour la première, 9 pour la seconde et finalement, 2 ans pour la dernière.

Et jamais pour la même personne … Vouloir attenter à la vie d'un bébé ! Faut vraiment être malade !

La seule chance que ma condition … particulière me fournissait était la protection étroite et effroyablement efficace de mon entourage.

Mais finalement, au fil de ma croissance, c'était devenu particulièrement étouffant. J'avais 18 ans à présent, et mes sorties étaient toujours scrupuleusement suivies.

Par Shin en personne, un Loup asiatique venant tout droit du Japon. Il s'était fais changer par un Solitaire en quête d'une meute, mais il s'était rendu compte que ce cabot mal lêché ( c'est affectueux comme surnom, je vous assure ! ) n'était pas vraiment normal …

C'était un Dominant, et il l'était un peu plus que le Loup en manque d'amour fraternel.

Bref, il avait été rapidement expédié dans la région – pour une raison inconnue qu'il n'avait jamais voulu me dire – et avait rencontré mon père.

Nous avions grandis ensembles … ou plutôt, j'avais grandis pendant que lui stagnait physiquement. Ce qui n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il soit particulièrement gamin !

Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, il s'extasiait devant ma croissance fulgurante à grands renforts de mimiques féminines, trop pour paraître dénuées de moquerie.

Bon, pour en revenir à ma condition. J'étais né avec énormément de pression sur ma partie animale. Mes parents souhaitaient que je sois Coyote ou Loup, humain n'aurait pas été une option envisageable, je pense. La déception aurait été grande.

Coup de chance – le seul que j'ai jamais eu dans ma vie pour le moment – j'avais bel et bien des gênes lupins. Mais le Coyote interférait aussi.

Résutlat de ses mélanges génétiques ? Je me transformais aussi rapidement et facilement que ma mère, et j'étais un grand Loup tout en muscles et fourrures, comme mon paternel.

On me qualifiait beaucoup de « _Prototype parfait_ », lorsque les Loups de la meute se mettaient en tête de me charrier gentiment – ou moins, ça dépendait de la personne.

Les Louveteaux – les petits nouveaux de la meute, si vous préférez – avaient arrêté de chercher la bagarre lorsqu'à l'âge de 12 ans, je m'étais mis en tête d'apprendre le Taekwondo et le Judo en profondeur et de long en large.

Ma condition lupine étant particulièrement agréable concernant l'apprentissage de ce genre de discipline. Et puis, ils avaient compris que je n'étais pasle fils du couple Dominant pour rien.

Moi aussi, j'avais un instinct bien placé dans la hiérarchie de la meute.

Pourtant – et étrangement – je ne ressentais pas d'impulsions à faire se soumettre tout le monde devant moi. Et je n'étais pas un Oméga – même s'il y eu un doute pendant un long moment – c'était juste le côté pacifique et tranquille du coyote qui régulait l'impulsion de son grand cousin.

Du même coup, les dominants ne se méfiaient pas de moi et me laissais – généralement – tranquille.

_- Arrêtez de faire les gamins …_ soupira Adam, descendant l'escalier avec flegme.

Mauvaise nuit, visiblement.

- _C'est lui qui a commencé !_ Fis-je en pointant Shin d'un doigt accusateur.

Certes, il ne semblait pas d'une humeur ravissante, mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait que j'ai hérité du caractère de ma mère et que – du même coup – faire doucement rager mon père était parfois trop tentant pour que je refoule une occasion.

Warren eut un léger sourire amusé en comprenant ma réaction, contrastant avec le visage exaspéré de Darryl.

- _Caem_. Gronda-t-il doucement en réponse à mon exclamation.

Je grimaçais et frappais l'épaule d'un Shin hilare du plat de la main.

Caem était mon prénom, et n'était pas d'une sonorité étrange pour rien. Il était tiré du gaélique, la langue maternelle de Bran, Samuel et Charles. C'était d'ailleurs même le Marrok qui m'avait appelé ainsi, après l'accord de mes parents, c'était devenu mon nom officiel.

Cela signifiait doux, beau, et je crois même que c'était plus celtique que galois … mais bon, ça ne faisait pas vraiment de différence !

Heureusement pour moi, mes parents étaient plutôt beaux, et je n'étais pas laid. J'avais hérité des cheveux noirs et brillants de Mercy, et d'iris dorés qui venaient du Loup d'Adam. Oui, je sais, encore une bizarrerie génétique !

Ça me donnait un regard légèrement effrayant, ils étaient vraiment intenses, même me regarder dans le miroir trop longtemps me flanquais parfois une chair de poule monstre !

J'avais une seule et unique fossette qui piquait ma joue droite lorsque je souriais – c'est à dire souvent. Et un corps bien formé de part ma condition. J'avais des traits plutôt fins mais qui restaient tout de même masculins.

Et une aura étrange qui m'enveloppait constatement. Le nombre de fois où on m'avait demandé – timidement pour la plupart – si j'avais rencontré un ennemi potentiel était beaucoup trop grand pour que je puisse m'en rappeler précisemment. Mon Loup – couplé au Coyote – était plutôt passif, même complètement blasé, mais il me garantissait une sécurité invisible avec ça, comme une sorte de brouillard protecteur qui disait clairement « _Je suis sympa mais ne me cherchez pas trop »_.

Ma partie lupine se fondait complètement dans ma propre personnalité, pas comme Charles qui avait Frère Loup, mais elle avait des sortes de périodes où elle se révélait plus indépendante. Généralement, c'était en présence d'un danger que je n'avais pas encore sentis et lorsque la Pleine Lune était proche.

-_ Bonjour les jeunes …_ Nous salua amicalement Mercy en aparaissant derrière Adam.

_- Bonjour !_ Répondimes nous, Shin et moi même, étant les seuls concernés par cette salutation familière.

- _Bonjour_. Fit-elle en direction des autres présences dans la cuisine.

-_ Salut Mercy, bien dormie ?_ S'enquit Warren.

-_ Pas vraiment …_ ( Un long baîllement appuya sa réponse.) _ Adam n'a pas arrêté de grogner._

Je me sentis vaguement concerné par le manque de sommeil de mes parents. J'avais passé la nuit chez un ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis deux ans, et mon père était particulièrement irritable lorsque je m'éloignais trop de la maison et d'un de ses Loups.

Mais je n'allais pas imposer Shin alors que Luc – ce fameux ami – ne le connaissait même pas !

-_ Je jure que je n'ai pas fais de bêtises_. Fis-je avec sérieux avant de rire doucement_. J'ai trop la flemme d'en faire de toute façon._

-_ Ta feignantise m'étonnera toujours._ Pouffa Shin, mes parents sourirent de concert avec les trois autres Loups.

Détendre l'atmosphère était l'une de nos principales fonctions depuis que ma grande sœur, Jesse, avait quitté le nid familial pour aller s'installer à New York. Elle arrivait sur ses 28 ans à présent, et elle était partie vers l'âge de 21 ans.

Ça avait été dur de la voir prendre cet avion et nous laissés seuls responsables de l'ambiance détendue et zen. Les Loups n'étaient pas vraiment des partisans de la _cool attitude. _

-_ Qu'est ce que tu as fais chez Luc, alors ?_ M'interrogea Mercy en piochant dans une panière de brioches.

Je m'installais sur une chaise de l'ilôt pendant que Shin s'asseillait en tailleur sur le carrelage frais de la cuisine, s'attelant à mettre ses converses grises.

-_ On a joué aux jeux-vidéos … des trucs de mecs quoi. On a discuté sur sa vie en France. Il m'a dit que son père avait gagné un petit paquet d'argent au loto et qu'ils comptaient faire le tour de l'Europe._

_- Ah, c'est sympa ça._ Remarqua-t-elle dans un acquiescement appréciateur.

-_ Ouaip, surtout que maintenant que sa conne de …_

_- Caem._ Me reprit Adam mâchinalement, lisant le journal.

J'envoyais une grimace ridicule à son encontre qui fit glousser ma mère.

_- Sa … euh …_ ( Je me tournais vers Shin.)_ Maintenant je ne sais pas quoi dire pour la qualifier._

_- Insupportable ? Irracible ? Incompètente ? Perfide ? Sadique ?_ Énnonça-t-il, se démenant avec ses lacets.

-_ Ah ! Perfide !_ Approuvais-je._ Sa perfide de belle-mère s'est faite renvoyer de leur maison, elle avait en tête de partir avec l'argent gagné._

_- Pas très intelligent._ Grogna Warren.

-_ Nop. Elle est maintenant à la rue, et Luc est abandonné sans Maman !_

_- Maman Maman Maman !_ Chantonna Shin, amusé.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

_- Il n'est pas trop malheureux, n'empêche, le bougre ! Il est bourré de tunes maintenant !_

Oui, mon langage laissait à désirer, mais c'était surtout parce que je savais que ça taper sur le système de mon très cher père et qu'il aimait bien me faire une petite leçon de moral après. J'avais appris – avec les conseils de Jesse – que nous étions tous deux des enfants sans réels ambitions de vivre une « _crise d'adolescence _». Peut-être parce que nous avions été élever dans un milieu où on n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de futilité.

Mais Adam en avait besoin pour qu'il ne culpabilise pas trop de ne pas nous apprendre toutes ces petites choses qu'un père normal devrait faire naturellement.

J'avais donc pofiné ma technique d'adolescent en crise – de 18 ans maintenant, je pourrais enfin quitté cette habitude – pour son bien être. Mercy le voyait bien, et elle ne disait rien, souriant doucement dans l'ombre lorsqu'elle voyait que je faisais exprès de faire mon malheureux de la vie.

Il m'envoya d'ailleurs un regard lourd de sens, je mimais la culpabilité à merveilles, changeant même mon odeur.

Quand je vous dis que c'est toute une technique !

-_ Je ne le verrais sûrement plus._ Ajoutais-je, baissant les yeux vers mes mains bronzées.

-_ Ne dis pas ça, je suis sur que tu pourras le revoir._ Me réconforta Shin en sentant ma véritable tristesse.

Il tapota ma joue du dos de la main dans un geste fraternel, je lui montrais les dents avec amusement, feignant l'agacement.

Mercy pencha la tête et demanda :

_- Au fait, c'est quand que tu reprends les cours ?_

_- Dans deux semaines._ Fis-je en levant le même nombre de doigts. Pourquoi ?

Elle regarda Adam, attendant qu'il continue mais il lui fit signe de le faire à sa place.

Mon interrogation grandie, accompagnée d'un soudain intérêt.

_- On aurait voulu t'envoyer chez Bran, ça fait longtemps que tu n'y as pas été_. M'expliqua-t-elle.

Shin se redressa brusquement, mais jugula sa question pour éviter de manquer de respect envers mes parents.

_- Hmm … D'accord … et … j'irais seul ?_

_- Non. On avait penser – même si ce n'est pas dangereux- que Shin aurait pu t'accompagner._ Avoua Adam.

Mon ami lupin se décontracta et sourit joyeusement :

-_ Pas de problèmes ! J'ai hâte de gambader dans la neige !_

_- Vous ne venez pas ?_ M'étonnais-je.

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'oeil et je compris brusquement ce qui se tramait.

Il y avait un problème, et ils ne voulaient pas m'y impliquer. Le léger sentiment d'anxiété que je sentis du côté de Warren, Darry et Megan m'y persuadais. Cela me vexa et je me renfrognais. Même si j'étais leur fils, je restais un combatant non négligeable. Ma rapidité de transformation rajoutait dans le poids de mon utilité.

J'ouvris la bouche, prêt à refuser catégoriquement leur proposition mais Shin fut plus rapide. Il sauta sur ses pieds – toujours sur le sol – et ébouriffa ma tignasse noire en bataille.

C'était une habitude qu'il avait pris lorsque – plus jeune – je me faisais mal ou je n'étais pas prêt à lacher l'affaire avec quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas.

Une manière bien à lui de désamorcer mon humeur de chien … qui marchait tout le temps, malheureusement.

Ce doux contact familier effaça mon envie de refus, je le fusillais du regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il regretterait son geste plus tard.

Il sourit légèrement mais – étant son dominant – présenta sa gorge pour excuse.

Les personnes dans la pièce analysèrent l'échange avec intérêt. Je savais qu'être tactile entre Loups n'étaient absolument pas étrange – et le contraire aurait même était plus anormal – mais notre relation avait toujours été une énigme pour les autres.

Mélange étrange d'amitié franche et fraternelle avec un rapport constant de Soumis/Dominant.

Seuls nous, arrivions à faire une différence et savoir où était la limite. Elle était très, trèèès loin, et n'avait été franchie qu'une seule fois.

Shin n'aimait pas s'en rappeler puisqu'il avait beaucoup souffert de ma petite piqure de rappel sur qui était supérieur dans la hiérarchie de la meute.

-_ On part quand ?_ Grognais-je en lorgnant sur une brioche.

J'avais encore faim, après le petit déjeuner bien costaud que je venais de m'enfourner … je me déséspérais moi-même parfois.

Un soulagement collectif s'éleva dans la pièce en voyant que je ne posais pas d'autres questions plus délicates.

-_ Demain, si tu veux_. Fit gentiment mon père même si je voyais que ce n'était absolument pas mon bon vouloir qui allait être pris en compte.

J'étais _obligé_ d'être dès demain chez Bran.

-_ Je vois qu'on veut se débarasser de moi pour pouvoir faire des cochonneries hein !_ M'exclamai-je brusquement, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire plein de sous-entendus. _S'il vous plait, pas de petit frère ni de petite sœur, je ne supporte pas les bébés !_

-_ Tu es sûre ? Je t'aurais bien vu avec une petite sœur._ Répliqua Mercy, hilare.

Je lui tirais puérilement la langue en guise de réplique.

Adam secoua la tête en riant et se servit une bonne grosse plâtré de bacons frétillants. Le ventre de Shin gronda et j'arquais un sourcil dans sa direction.

Il fit une moue piteuse et posa une main sur ses abdos :

-_ Je n'ai pas mangé beaucoup à cause de toi._

_- Oh, pauvre petit chat !_ Raillais-je.

- _Miaou ?_ Tenta-t-il.

Je fis un « _Tch _» légèrement amusé quoique désespéré et me tournais vers mon paternel :

-_ Tu peux faire une autre tournée de bacon, s'il te plait ? Le chat a faim._

_- Je crois qu'il reste de la pâté de Médée dans le placard._ Annonça ma mère, sa voix prenant une légère fliction nostalgique.

Cette bonne vieille chatte était morte il y a de ça quelques années, et tous l'avaient réellement appréciés par la fait qu'elle n'ait pas peur des Loups.

_- Bonne idée !_ Ricanais-je, voyant le visage de Shin se décomposait.

Il savait que j'étais vraiment capable de le faire – s'en effraya.

Warren annonça qu'il devait partir retrouver son compagnon et Darryl s'éclipsa avec Megan pour aller au travail qu'ils faisaient dans la même société.

-_ Tu n'es pas sérieux ?_ Murmura mon ami.

_-Si …_ J'attendis quelques secondes avant de pouffer. _Bien sur que non, crétin._

Je lui frappais doucement la tête, même s'il était un peu plus grand que moi de quelques centimètres, il ne s'en ventait que très rarement. C'était pourtant tout a fait de son caractère mais pas avec ça, étrangement.

Le fait que je sois plus haut dans la hiérarchie devait sûrement avoir un lien.

_- Mais tu sais que c'est pas mauvais !_

_- Parce qu'en plus tu as déjà goûté ? ( _Shin éclata de rire.) _Qui peut se dire une seule fois dans sa vie qu'il veut goûter de la nourritude pour chat ?_

_- Bah quoi !_

_- Il s'est trompé, il croyait que c'était une boîte de ragout_. Avoua Mercy avec un sourire au coin.

-_ Aaaah … Arrête de faire comme si c'était fais exprès, tu es grillé._

_- Mamaaan !_ Geignis-je.

Elle se contenta de rire.

_- Bon. Il faudrait peut-être mieux que vous alliez préparer vos affaires pour demain_. Nous suggéra Adam en laissant tomber quelques bouts de bacons grillés dans l'assiette devant Shin.

Il s'inclina pour le remercier – il restait asiatique avant tout – et ses yeux bridés brillèrent d'envie.

_- Merci papa, avec ça, je vais jamais réussir à le décoller de la cuisine !_

_- Mais si._ Sourit-il._ Le chantage est un bon moyen d'arriver à ce que l'on veut avec lui._

_- Ah ! Tu n'aurais pas laisser ton doudou en haut ?_

Je commençais à grimper les marches avant que Shin ne se rende compte de ce que je venais de dire. Il fondit sur moi en hurlant :

_- Pas !_

** … **

Le voyage en voiture avait été long. Et finalement, à une heure de la destination et sous l'accord de Mercy, j'étais sortis de l'habitacle pour me tranformer illico, bousillant au passage une chemise que j'avais reçu à mon anniversaire. Je ne m'en faisais pas trop pour ça jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne qui me l'avait offerte.

J'étais retourné sur mes pas en grognant de frustration. Je n'aimais pas blesser les gens, et je n'avais pas envie que Jesse soit triste à cause de cette foutue chemise …

Même si je me doutais qu'elle se contenterait de rire de bon cœur. Elle se fichait de ce genre de problèmes.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser.

J'étais donc arrivé à Aspen Creek sous forme lupine. Mon Loup avait la couleur la plus étrange du monde. Ça n'avait même aucun rapport avec le Coyote !

J'étais complètement blanc, sauf le bouts de mes pattes, mon museau et ma queue qui étaient roux. Oui j'ai bien dis ça, roux.

Mais ce n'était pas moche, loin de là. Et j'en étais plutôt satisfait.

Bon, l'inconvénient c'est que je ne ressemblais pas du tout à un Loup, même sous cette forme. On aurait plutôt dis … Un très, très gros chien avec des pattes aussi musclées et imposantes qu'un ours.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi je me trimballais tranquillement dans la rue. La chose la plus étrange était sûrement les bouts de tissus que je tenais dans ma gueule.

Seul vestige de ma chemise grise à carreaux.

- _Tiens … Ce serait pas Caem ?_ Fit une voix masculine.

Je dressais les oreilles et tournais seulement mon visage dans la direction de l'inconnu … que je reconnus immédiatement. C'était Asil, un Loup très âgé et ami avec Bran. Il était appelé le Maure et était craint, sa réputation n'était plus à refaire.

Moi, je l'avais toujours vu comme une sorte d'oncle un peu loufoque et taré sur les bords. Une personne marrante entre autre.

-_Ah, je me disais bien que je t'avais reconnu. Une couleur aussi bizarre, ça n'aurait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre._

J'éternuais, similant un rire. Il comprit mon ironie et sourit tranquillement. Il s'approcha et n'eut aucun besoin de s'accroupir pour caresser ma tête, au contraire.

Je lui atteignais facilement le bas du torse, mais je n'étais pas du tout effrayant pour lui, surtout avec des bouts de tissus dans la gueule.

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

Je faillis lui grogner dessus pour lui faire remarquer que je ne pouvais pas parler.

Ma mère et Shin arrivèrent en renfort, les mains chargées de bagages.

- _Ils viennent visiter la région_. Ironisa Mercy.

Elle me lança un regard en biais en apercevant ma chemise détruite et camoufla un fou rire derrière une quinte de toux.

-_ Bran doit être chez lui, je pense._ Expliqua Asil en répondant a la plaisanterie de ma génitrice par un léger sourire.

-_ Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ?_ S'enquit Shin en s'accroupissant pour être plus bas que moi.

Il prit du bout des doigts un bout de tissus qui dépassait et tira dessus. Je fis rouler un grognement dans ma gorge pour le mettre en garde, comme un jeune chien joueur.

Il m'offrit un sourire et … le prit à deux mains pour tenter de m'arracher de la gueule.

Je ne lâchais pas sous l'oeil blasé d'Asil et celui désespéré de ma mère.

-_Au lieu de jouer à qui est le plus crétin des deux, dépêchez vous d'aller avertir Bran … même si je me doute qu'il l'est déjà._ Grommela Mercy.

_- Oui, Madame. Tout de suite, Madame._ Fit Shin en imitant un salut militaire.

Il avait brusquement lâcher ma chemise et j'avais faillis tombé en arrière sous la pression. Je lui lançais un regard mauvais, renforcé par mes pupilles où brillaient toujours le Loup.

_- Et plus vite que ça !_ Rajouta-t-elle alors que nous marchions tranquillement vers la maison du Marrok.

Bran n'avait pas été particulièrement tendre avec moi lorsque – plus jeune – je m'étais mis en tête d'aller gambader avec les autres Loups. Je passais souvent mes vacances ici avant, avant que j'ai passé mes 14 ans et que je ne sois plus aussi friand des bois humides d'Aspen Creek qui avait perdu toute la majesté qu'un enfant pouvait leur trouver.

Bref, j'avais commis l'erreur d'aller courir et chasser avec les nouveaux. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas tendres avec moi, surtout en sachant que la plupart étaient là contre leurs grés. Charles m'avait vu passé rapidement à côté d'eux, les dépassant tous et hurlant comme un fou, gorgé d'excitation et du plaisir le plus lupin du monde : celui de courir dans les bois en quête d'une proie potentielle. Le Loup faisait entièrement partis de moi, bien plus intimement que ceux qui avaient du accepter la bête.

J'étais né avec lui, je n'en avais pas peur. J'aurais pu naitre complètement Loup – sans part d'humanité – que ça n'aurait rien changé, j'étais autant Loup qu'humain. Il n'y avait jamais de distinction. Enfin si, lors des soirs de Pleine Lune, et lorsque ma partie Coyote se faisait un plaisir de rappeler qu'elle était là, elle aussi. Plus pacifique, elle demandait moins d'attention mais la notion de territoire était beaucoup plus importante pour elle, étrangement, que pour le Loup.

Pour en revenir au fait qu'à mes 9 ans, j'étais passé sous le nez d'une meute en pleine chasse, Charles n'avait pas eu le temps de me rattrapper – il avait bien essayé pourtant – et j'avais été tout naturellement pris dans une sorte de jeu … barbare.

Les Louveteaux m'avaient suivis pour me punir de ma petite escapade et je l'avais amèremment regretter. Surtout que Leah menait la meute et que Charles était partis chercher Bran pour régler cette affaire en me laissant liguer à moi-même. Mais le Marrok – même s'il avait fait fuir mes poursuivants – s'était chargé de me faire bien retenir la leçon, histoire que je ne recommence plus.

À partir de là, mes relations avec lui avaient été quelques peu tendues. De mon côté, je lui en voulais beaucoup de ne pas s'être avant tout occuper de mes « _agresseurs _» et le Loup, en vieillissant et gagnant beaucoup plus en maturité que moi, gardait une très forte rancune.

Du sien, j'étais presque sur qu'il l'avait enterré dans un petit coin de sa mémoire et qu'il n'y pensait plus. Mais à l'âge de 9 ans, j'étais facilement blessé dans ce monde où tous me considéraient comme un priviligié et me traiter avec un cruel injuste pour un gamin innocent.

Autant dire que mon enfance n'avait été des plus roses.

J'avais finalement laissé cet épisode de ma vie de côté, mais ce n'était pas le cas de ma partie lupine. J'étais un dominant, on n'avait pas le droit de me remonter les bretelles pour une faute que j'avais commise par simple manque de maturité.

_- On est arrivés._ Fis-je après avoir pris forme humaine, nu.

Shin riva ses prunelles sur mon menton avec une intensité effrayante. Sa culture asiatique le rendait extrêmement pudique et il était mal à l'aise avec tout ce qui touchait à ça. Même dans son adolescence, il avait toujours été particulièrement farouche sur ce genre de choses. Le fait qu'il soit un Loup-Garou et qu'être nu était extrêment fréquent – voir peut-être même plus qu'habillé – ne l'avait pas aidé.

- _Tiens._( Il me tendit sa veste en voyant que je ressentais légèrement le froid ambiant.)

Je le remerciais d'un mouvement de menton et farfouillais dans mon sac pour y dénicher un pantalon. Bran sortit de sa large maison après que j'ai finis de me changer et je devinais qu'il l'avait fais exprès. Il nous sourit gentiment en nous invitant à entrer.

Mercy arriva juste à ce moment et déposa un lourd sac dans le salon en soupirant bruyamment :

_- Il est à qui ?_

_- Moi._ Avoua Shin en levant la main d'un air coupable.

_- Dis moi, tu as caché un cadavre à l'intérieur ?_

_- J'aurais bien aimé, ça m'aurait fais un encas pour la route._ (En voyant ma mère faire les gros yeux, il s'éclaircit la voix.)_ Y a des armes._

- _Des armes ?_ (Ce fut à mon tour de faire une mimique effarée.) _Pourquoi_ ?

Bran ne s'occupait plus de nous – s'attelant à préparer un thé aux fruits rouges, vu l'odeur –, même si je me doutais bien qu'il écoutait tout très attentivement. On ne rentrerait pas chez lui avec des armes, surtout s'il ne savait pas à quoi elles allaient servir.

- _Je dois m'entraîner, j'ai un tournoi de tir dans à peu près trois semaines. Je tiens à garder mon titre de champion tu sais. Et puis, c'est toujours rassurant._

_- Un Loup n'a pas besoin de ça._ Rétorquai-je_. Tu as des crocs au cas où tu l'ignorais._

_- Merci Caem, j'avais oublié !_ Ironisa-t-il.

Mercy calma la légère tension qui persistait à s'installer en nous demandant d'aller ranger tout ça dans la chambre d'Hotel qui nous était attribuer.

La numéro 9, celle la plus proche de la maison de Charles et Anna.

Je sortis rapidement dehors. Une frustration intense me submergea sans que je n'en sache la raison. Elle me prit par surprise et je dus tourner en rond dans la neige pendant plusieurs minutes pour la faire disparaître. La vue devait être très amusante vue de l'intérieur puisque Shin sortit en ricanant doucement :

-_ Tu as du mal à te calmer ?_

_- À cause de qui, rappelle moi ?_

Son air s'adoucit et il s'approcha un peu de moi.

Physiquement, mon ami asiatique était vraiment beau. Avec des cheveux décolorés qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, eux, d'une chaude couleur chocolat. Il avait un sourire rassurant et une présence charismatique. La condition lupine lui conférant un corps parfait, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Je m'étais toujours interrogé sur le fait qu'il n'ait aucune compagne – et que j'en ai jamais entendu parler. Apparemment, il n'était pas intéressé par ça.

C'était vraiment étrange, on m'avait appris qu'un Loup cherchait une compagne, c'était presque viscéral. Alors pourquoi pas lui ?

-_ Désolé. Mais c'est aussi pour te protéger que …_

_-Me protéger ?_ Une colère sourde grimpa dans mes veines.

J'étais le plus Dominant, c'était à moi d'assurer sa protection. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour moi.

Il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de son erreur et tenta de poser une main apaisante dans mes cheveux. Je l'esquivais d'un pas.

- _Me protéger._ Repris-je d'une voix menaçante. _Tu ne me fais pas confiance pour te défendre dans le même sens ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais dis ça !_ (Une lueur de panique alluma son regard et je vis le Loup se glisser dans ses yeux.)_ Caem, je n'ai jamais dis ça …_

Je serrais les dents pour ne pas jurer comme un charretier et le regretter. Shin était mon ami, et je n'avais aucune envie de le blesser. Mais mon côté Dominant était profondément offensé.

Il ne me faisait pas confiance.

-_ Caem, je-_

_- Ferme là. J'ai compris._ Aboyais-je, faisant volte face et me dirigeant vers la forêt.

Mes nerfs étaient trop à vifs, j'avais besoin de prendre de la distance.

J'avais horreur lorsque cette partie de moi ressortait, comme un défaut que je devais exposer de force. La honte de faire mal à un ami me fit courir un peu plus vite en direction des arbres, ignorant les appels de Shin.

* * *

Fin. ( Nooon je rigole, ce n'est que le premier chapitre, c'est pas encore finis ! )

Voilàààààà ! Alors Alors Alors ?

Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, et j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus ... Si c'est le cas, j'essayerais de m'améliorer à l'avenir !

Les commentaires sont toujours un petit encouragement mais ne vous sentez pas obligés, ce n'est que le premier chapitre ! :)

( Un auteur qui ne demande pas de commentaires ?! Oui je sais, c'est bizarre, mais les commentaires au début me stressent, parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'on va en dire et que ... bah je stresse :p Mais ils sont tout a fait appréciables donc n'hésitez pas ! )

Bonne journée/soirée/matinée !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre**** 2**

« - _Est ce qu'on voulait de moi ? _

_Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs leva les yeux vers le jeune homme blond qui le maintenait sur ses genoux. Ce dernier se pencha en avant et offrit un sourire rassurant. _

_- Bien sûr. Qui t'as mis le contraire dans la tête ?_

_Le gamin baissa le menton en affichant une moue concentrée avant de poser une main sur son torse, juste là où battait son cœur. _

_- Personne …_

_L'homme blond comprit._

_- Ton Loup ?_

_- Non ! Répliqua vivement le petit garçon. _

_- Tu peux me le dire tu sais … ça restera un secret … Caem, fais moi confiance. _

_- C'est … Hmm … C'est lui, juste avant la Pleine Lune. Il s'est inquiété et je … je me suis dis que peut-être, il avait raison. _

_- Tes parents étaient très content de ta naissance. _

_Caem hocha doucement la tête et chuchota :_

_- Mais pas les autres …_

_- Les autres ? _

_- Les meutes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne m'aiment pas. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? _

_- Tu n'as rien fais. Tu es juste exceptionnel, et il y a beaucoup de jaloux. _

_- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me déteste, Bran. Si je disparaissais, les gens seraient contents ? Comme avant ?»_

**…**

Je dessinais distraitement dans la neige molle avec un long bâton, menton dans le creux de ma paume. J'étais assis sur un gros rocher humide mais m'en souciais peu.

Je voulais juste me calmer et ne plus ressentir autant de frustration et de colère. Je faisais appel à toute la _zen attitude _de mon côté Coyote pour ça.

Voilà une autre des raisons pour laquelle je n'aimais plus venir ici. Cet endroit attirait mon Loup et repoussait mon humanité. Je me laissais envahir par la puissance des lieux, et par sa richesse de liberté. C'était l'un des seuls endroits qui me rendait un peu plus Loup qu'il ne l'était permis.

- _Ah, te voilà._

Je levais mollement les yeux sans cesser de dessiner, l'ayant sentis approcher.

Anna me sourit tranquillement et se stoppa juste devant l'affreux animal que j'avais formé dans la neige. Elle l'examina avec une moue soucieuse en penchant la tête pour mieux le voir :

- _Joli … Canard ?_

_- Panda._ Rectifiais-je d'une voix étouffée par ma main.

- _Je vois. Ça n'y ressemble pas du tout._

_- Je sais._

Mon esprit se calma instantanément par le duo de choc Coyote/Oméga.

- _On t'a envoyé en renfort pour éviter que je casse quelques arbres ?_

_- Bran avait peur que tu te fasses mal._ Railla Anna en sautant par dessus mon dessin et en prenant place à côté de moi.

Elle évitait de se retrouver plus haute que moi. Je la remerciais de son attention même si elle savait que j'étais comme elle de ce point de vue là : aucun besoin de dominance pure.

- _Comment tu vas ?_ M'enquis-je, n'aimant pas beaucoup les silences.

Elle avait toujours été une confidente et une sorte de grande sœur pour moi, à l'instar de Jesse. Lorsque je séjournais ici, je restais principalement avec Charles, l'associal, et Anna. Elle m'avait tout de suite adorer pour une raison que j'ignorais avant de m'avouer que ma peur inexistante envers son mari en était le principal facteur.

Tout les Loups le craignaient. Mais moi, je ne ressentais qu'un profond attachement pour lui, il était un membre de ma famille. Et je faisais souvent plus peur avec mes yeux gorgés naturellement du Loup.

- _J'ai terriblement faim. J'ai du partir à ta rescousse à la demande de Bran alors que Charles venait de finir de cuisiner._

_- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui obéir._ Crus-je bon de lui rappeler. _Tu es un Oméga._

Elle m'offrit un sourire chaleureux.

- _Mais c'était une bonne excuse pour passer un peu de temps avec toi, rien que tous les deux. Ça faisait combien de temps … 2 ans ?_

_- 3._ Rectifiais-je.

- _3 ans …_ Souffla-t-elle.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague et je sentis une odeur douce et légèrement amère l'envelopper, de la nostalgie.

- _Charles va arriver en courant si tu es triste …_ lui dis-je doucement, souriant pour raviver un peu de sa bonne humeur.

Elle passa une main sur ses joues, comme pour vérifier si elle avait pleurer et me sourit.

- _Il en serait bien capable._

_- Mais il sait que je n'ai pas peur de lui._ (Je ricanais.) _Je suis plus effrayant._

Malheureusement, elle savait que je n'étais pas particulièrement heureux d'être considéré comme étant _effrayant. _Elle connaissait bien cette douleur, Charles l'ayant toujours.

Un sourire tranquille effleura ses lèvres :

- _Tu n'es qu'un petit louveteau, dominant mais aussi zen qu'un Oméga. C'est vraiment sympa. Je n'ai pas besoin de mesurer tous les gestes que je dois faire. Tu es relaxant._

J'eus un petit rire et haussais les sourcils :

_- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, Oméga !_

Elle soupira avec un air amusé. Elle savait que cette conversation n'allait mener à rien. Nous n'étions pas prêts à admettre que nous étions apaisants.

Mon ventre grogna bruyamment et je sursautais, le fixant avec intérêt. Et je me souvins que je n'avais pas mangé depuis à peu près 6 heures.

- _Allons-y._ Proposa-t-elle en faisant claquer ses mains sur ses cuisses.

-_ Hmm …_ acquiesçai-je sans aucun enthousiasme. _Je n'ai pas envie que Mercy me fasse la morale._

_- Elle ne le fera pas. Elle sait que Bran en profitera pour lui rappeler toutes les petites bêtises qu'elle a pu faire._

Je penchais légèrement la tête et ris :

_- C'est vrai._

Le retour fut plus long que me l'avait sembler l'allée. Mais c'était tant mieux, je pouvais profiter d'Anna. Nous parlions forts, riant à gorges déployées sur toutes les conneries qui avaient eu lieu.

Je me sentais mieux, en paix, et je me demandais si je lui faisais le même effet apaisant, elle qui devait toujours relaxer les autres avant elle-même.

Sans surprise, Charles nous attendait à la lisière de la forêt, bras croisés sur un t-shirt rouge et un air qui se voulait menaçant sur le visage.

- _Charles_ _!_ Le hélais-je.

Il grimaça, j'avais visiblement parler un peu trop fort, mais je ne me démontais pas. J'avais l'habitude de ses mimiques décourageantes.

-_ Regarde, Anna est toujours vivante._ Continuais-je en la désignant d'un grand geste de bras.

Cette dernière eut une moue mutine qui – visiblement – mit en appétit le grand Loup devant nous.

_- Par pitié … Allez faire vos … jeux sexuels ?, loin de moi. Très loin de moi._

Charles fit disparaître l'éclat qui colorait ses pupilles d'or et décroisa les mains.

- _ça faisait longtemps Caem._

_- Trop._ J'eus un grand sourire sincère. _Je suis vraiment content de te revoir !_

Je sais, je m'épanchais dans la mièvrerie puissance milles. Mais j'avais ressentis le besoin de lui dire. De lui faire comprendre que je l'appréciais énormément. Qu'il n'était pas simplement un gentil un peu effrayant comme semblait le penser les autres.

Il me le rendit plus simplement, ce qui n'enleva rien de sa chaleur.

Anna renifla à côté de moi, émue.

- _Shin est devenu fou. Il tourne en rond depuis une heure en récitant un mea culpa qui t'es destiné, visiblement._ M'avoua-t-il.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, nous aperçûmes un véritable boulet de fourrure couleur sable se dirigeait dans notre direction. À quelques mètres de moi, il se stoppa net et le Loup de Shin se dressa doucement, ventre contre terre et oreilles baissées.

-_ Ah. Il n'a pas trouvé les bons mots, il a préféré changer._ Conclut Anna.

Ce traître avait choisis d'apparaître ainsi car il savait que je ne pouvais pas résister à ces yeux là ! Surtout que je détestais voir des animaux maltraités … j'avais juste envie d'égorger leurs bourreaux, et dans cette situation en l'occurrence, c'était moi.

Je poussais un long soupir épuisé et m'accroupis. La neige chuinta sous mes converses enfilées à la va-vite.

- _Je ne t'en veux pas …_ ( Il gémit et je compris qu'il me faisait remarquer que je mentais.) _Bon … Je ne t'en veux _plus_ si tu préfères._

Je passais une main sur sa grosse tête pelucheuse, appréciant le contact soyeux de sa fourrure contre ma paume.

- _J'étais vexé. Excuse-moi._

Il échappa à ma main pour venir nicher son museau contre mon ventre, un sourire lupin apparut sur sa gueule et il me fit tombé d'une légère pression.

La morsure du froid sur mes fesses me fit – honteusement – jurer, et je me redressais en braillant. Il jappa joyeusement et fit demi-tour pour éviter d'avoir à affronter un Caem courroucé.

- _Mauviette_ _!_ Hurlais-je en le voyant courir comme un dératé dans les rues vides d'Aspen Creek.

Il disparut derrière une maison et je m'époussetais le derrière en grimaçant.

Anna riait en se tenant légèrement l'estomac. Je la fixais un instant avant de la rejoindre dans son hilarité. L'image avait du être magnifique, vue de l'extérieur. Ça n'aurait pas été moi, je pense que je me serais bien bidonner devant la chute de la victime.

- _Quel Dominant terrorisant tu fais …_ Me souffla-t-elle entre deux rires.

Je ne répondis rien et me stoppais graduellement. Je venais de me rappeler du pourquoi de notre dispute – m'en déprima.

Charles le remarqua et m'interdit de continuer à me morfondre d'un seul regard.

C'est qu'il pouvait être très persuasif, même sans un mot.

- _Mercy t'attend pour te dire au revoir._ M'avertit alors ce dernier.

- _Ah ! J'y vais alors._ Je me tournais vers Anna. _Merci beaucoup, tu es géniale, comme d'habitude !_

- _De rien. Ça m'a fait plaisir. Au fait, j'ai oublié de te le dire mais, tu as vraiment grandis depuis la dernière fois !_

Je pouffais :

- J_e suis devenu un homme !_

_- Ça, ça reste à voir …_ grommela Charles.

Je grognais en guise de réponse – y glissant un « _rabat-joie »_ inaudible – et pris le chemin du retour, à petites foulées rapides pour pouvoir apercevoir ma mère une dernière fois.

Elle était tranquillement adossée au capot de sa petite voiture sauvé in-extremis de mon père qui ne jurait que par des engins très sécurisants. Loin de l'image que dégageait celle-ci.

Bran parlait avec elle et – même si j'étais encore a quelques bon mètres – je pus tout entendre avec mon ouïe lupine doublée du Coyote.

- Tu en es sûre ?

_- Oui. Je ne veux pas le mêler à des histoires dangereuses. C'est le rôle des parents de protéger leurs enfants. _

_- Je comprends. Mais tu sais que Caem est un allié de choix, peut-être plus redoutable que beaucoup de Loups dans la meute. _

_- Nous le savons. ( Soupir ). _

Je vis Bran posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- J'ai du faire ce choix, moi aussi. Exposer Samuel et Charles étaient difficiles. Mais ils grandissent tellement vite.

Mon cœur se serra. Mes parents ne voulaient pas que je m'y mêle, certes, et j'en comprenais la principale raison. Mais m'exclure des affaires de la meute était presque … insultant.

Je n'en faisais pas vraiment partis. Tous le savaient. Les Loups s'y étaient habitués et n'y faisaient plus attention, mais ceux extérieurs le prenaient en compte. Trop.

Et c'était blessant.

Ils remarquèrent subitement ma présence alors que je marchais doucement. Je leur offris le meilleur sourire factice que j'avais en poche et faisais passer ma soudaine peine pour un léger chagrin passager. Ma mère se redressa et tangua d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Elle n'avait jamais été très démonstrative, mon père non plus d'ailleurs.

Je savais qu'ils m'aimaient, c'était le principal.

-_ Tu pars maintenant ?_ Fis-je.

-_ Ouaip. Adam m'attend._ (Elle se gratta l'intérieur de coude avec une moue gênée.) _Ne fais pas de bêtises, et écoute Bran._

Ce dernier et moi-même eûmes le même sourire ironique.

Je savais bien que j'étais incapable de lui désobéir, mon Loup n'était pas assez dominant pour ça. Et puis je n'avais aucun désir de rébellion.

-_ Si jamais tu as un problème, appelle moi immédiatement, compris ?_

_- Oui maman._ Acquiesçai-je sagement, tentant de la rassurer.

Elle expira un long soupir nerveux.

- _Bon. Passe de bonnes vacances._

_- Et toi, ne fais pas de cochonneries avec papa. Je l'ai dis, j'aime pas les bébés._ Plaisantai-je.

Ça eut au moins le mérite de la faire sourire.

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'étreignis brièvement, déposant un baiser furtif sur ma tempe droite. Shin apparut – humain – et boitillant sérieusement. Plusieurs changements en une seule journée étaient vraiment douloureux pour les Loups – j'étais une exception – mais il avait tenu à dire au revoir a la compagne de son Alpha dans les formes, apparemment.

Il était enroulé dans un drap blanc qui ressemblait fortement à une nappe, et le visage amusé de Bran me le confirma. Il avait du le dénicher dans la maison du Marrok.

- _J'avais peur de vous loupez !_ Il toussota et commença une phrase avant de brusquement se taire.

- _Tu en oublies tes mots Shin ?_ Raillai-je.

Son visage s'éclaira :

- _J'avais oublié comment on disait ça …_ Il s'éclaircit la voix. _Je vous jure d'être le meilleur compagnon de route du monde, et d'être aux petits soins de Caem. Il ne sait toujours pas cuisiner mais je lui ferais à manger. Promis. Et si jamais il y a un problème, je chasserais les méchants d'un coup de pattes !_

Sa tirade terminait, il sourit chaleureusement.

-_ Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pouvez partir rassuré. Il ne nous arrivera rien._

_- Merci. Je te fais confiance._ Apprécia Mercy.

Elle nous fit un dernier signe de main avant de prendre le volant et de partir dans un léger ronronnement familier qui s'éloignait, à chaque minute.

Un mauvais sentiment étreignit ma partie lupine et je tentais de l'ignorer en me rassurant : j'avais souvent des impressions mais c'était parfois faux.

Ce qui m'inquiéta néanmoins beaucoup plus fut quand le Coyote me souffla alors que je rentrais dans la chambre d'hôtel : _Cours … Ta famille est en danger … Cours … Pour ta survie …_

** …**

Dire que je m'ennuyais aurait été un euphémisme.

Depuis plus d'une heure je réfléchissais à ce qui me faisait tant apprécier cette région, plus jeune. Et je me désolais de ne plus avoir autant d'imagination pour voir les petites choses merveilleuses de la ville.

Je m'étais vautré sur le lit double que j'allais partager avec Shin pendant deux semaines, détaillant le plafond crème avec un intérêt à la limite de l'adoration. Mon ami Loup se laissa tombé à côté de moi et poussa un long soupir.

-_ Je veux sortir._

_- Je sais._

_- Alors sortons !_ Gémit-il en se tortillant.

J'eus un sourire amusé et posais une main sur mon front, épuisé.

- _On ne peut pas, les Loups de la meute du Marrok sont en chasse. Et ils vont revenir excités comme jamais. Je n'ai pas envie de les voir comme ça._

Il s'installa sur le flanc, le bras plié et la tête appuyait sur sa paume. Son regard glissa de mes lèvres à mon cou avant de s'attarder sur mes joues. Je me doutais qu'il essayait d'en comprendre plus.

- _Des souvenirs douloureux ?_ Demanda-t-il doucement, presque avec tendresse.

-_ Hmm_ … Acquiesçais-je, mes mains se promenant sur le pull en laine grise que j'avais enfilé.

- _Tu veux … en parler ?_

_- Non._

Il n'était pas avec moi lorsque j'avais connu les persécutions morales des Loups revenant de la chasse. Il était encore un soumis de mon père et restait sagement à ses côtés, en plus il ne connaissait pas la langue anglaise comme maintenant. Il n'aurait pas pu comprendre mon angoisse.

Ma partie lupine bouillonnait, cherchant à exterminer tout ceux qui me faisaient autant peur. Le coyote le calma instantanément, je me répétais en boucle que c'était le passé et qu'à présent, je n'avais plus rien à craindre.

Je n'avais aucun besoin de lui relater ces faits, il n'aurait rien pu faire.

_- Très bien …_

Visiblement, il était vexé.

Nous attendîmes sans bruit pendant deux heures que les Loups rentrent chez eux et que les jeunes finissent leurs chasses. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, il faisait nuit, et une impatience brûlante de me dépenser me calciner les muscles.

Shin avait abandonné depuis un moment le lit et tournait en rond dans la chambre, s'arrêtant parfois pour regarder dehors – en poussant un soupir à feindre l'âme – et continuant à marcher après quelques minutes de contemplation.

Je me levais et il se stoppa net, me fixant avec des yeux d'une teinte sablonneuse, envahis par le Loup. Sa patience était à bout, surtout en entendant et en sentant l'excitation de la chasse.

- _Sortons_.

Il acquiesça vivement et attendit que j'ouvre la porte et que je passe en premier pour me suivre.

J'étais en jean noir et en pull, n'ayant besoin de rien d'autre que ma fourrure intégrée pour combattre le froid. Shin n'avait pas pris autant de précaution, en short et chaussures montantes avec un débardeur noir. Il n'essayait même pas de paraître normal !

Je croisais quelques résidents humains qui nous saluèrent tranquillement. Je tentais de leur rendre l'appareil mais mon ami courrait presque sur place.

La neige recouvrait tout, drapant de son manteau blanc le paysage et lui conférant un aspect féerique. Et je me souvins du pourquoi j'aimais tant cette région.

C'était tellement calme et relaxant, prêtant à se laisser aller, en entier. Pas qu'avec sa partie humaine, son côté animal pouvait aussi se détendre. Enfin.

Je pris une profonde bouffée et l'expira encore plus lentement. Shin détailla mon cinéma avec un intérêt étrange, tête penchée sur le côté. Mais je savais que ce n'était plus vraiment lui, son Loup était bien trop présent. Il attendait simplement que son Dominant vienne.

Je me déshabillais rapidement et pris forme lupine, une légère vibration magique envahie l'atmosphère avant de disparaître.

J'attendis sagement que Shin finisse de se changer, au couvert des arbres pleins de neige molle. Il gémit plusieurs fois de douleur et je tentais du mieux que je pouvais de lui enlever une partie de sa douleur en la faisant passer par notre lien de meute.

Pour une raison que j'ignorais – et que mes parents, Bran, Samuel ou Charles n'avaient jamais voulu me dire – c'était la seule et unique personne avec qui j'avais réussis à créer un lien assez fort et puissant pour être semblable à celui d'un Alpha et ses loups. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi mais cela me permettait de pouvoir ressentir ses émotions lorsque je m'ouvrais assez, et vice-versa. Je pouvais aussi lui prendre de sa souffrance, et je le fis au maximum.

Une fois sous forme lupine, il prit quelques secondes pour s'habituer et laisser disparaître la douleur qui coulait encore dans ses muscles. Il était beau sous cette apparence, autant que celle humaine. Son Loup était vraiment de sortie, laissant Shin de côté le temps d'une promenade. Je ne m'en effrayais pas – ayant l'habitude – et puis ma partie lupine était plus que confiante. Nous savions qui était le soumis, et qui était le dominant.

La balade commença sur les chapeaux de roues, il s'élança dans une magnifique impulsion. Je le suivis dans un jappement mécontent. Il n'était pas obligé de s'épuiser dès le début !

J'appréciais néanmoins la sensation de mes muscles roulant sous ma peau et du plaisir lupin qui m'envahissait, comme autrefois. Le Loup de Shin accéléra brusquement et je fis de même, me collant contre lui en pleine course. Nos fourrures d'hiver s'emmêlaient et – à travers notre lien – une émotion puissante de joie et d'ivresse pulsa. C'était un plaisir simple. Mais tellement ennivrant !

_N'oublie pas, nous devons rentrer avant demain matin … _Soufflais-je mentalement.

Le Loup grogna doucement en signe d'approbation.

Les souvenirs remontaient en vague et je me voyais, gamin, courir entre les arbres en hurlant de joie. Un sourire lupin se schotcha sur mon museau pendant le reste de la promenade.

Nous fûmes de retour au premier hurlement de Charles, nous indiquant clairement que ça avait assez duré, et que nous ne devions pas jouer nos associables.

Le soleil commençait déjà à émerger.

* * *

Fiiiinn !

Et voui, j'ai posté le second chapitre dès le lendemain parce que ... je n'ai pas pu résisté ! J'ai l'impression qu'il est moins long ( et ça doit être le cas ) donc je m'excuse ! :)

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée et vous souhaites de bonnes vacances ( même si c'est dans une semaine ) si je ne poste pas avant !

Bon, Agnyeong mes petits hérissons ! :)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Je poste quand j'en ai le temps et vu que j'ai déjà écris pas mal de chapitres, ça va vite pour le moment !  
**

**Et ouaip ... Y a un ma****is :p Dès que**** j'aurais tout posté ( et que les publications seront rythmés par mon imagination ) ça ira beauuccouuuup moins vite !  
**

**Bref, pour le moment, je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_**3 jours plus tard.**_

Le jeudi, si j'avais été chez moi, je serais en plein entraînement de Taekwondo avec mon père.

Bon, le problème était que j'étais à Aspen Creek et qu'il n'y avait pas d'Adam en vue. Mes nerfs commençaient à s'effriter, lentement mais sûrement.

Je stressais de plus en plus, m'inquiétant pour la première fois réellement du fait de ne pas avoir de lien avec la meute. J'ignorais si un combat quelconque s'était engagé, où si tout le monde allait bien.

Et mes parties animales n'appréciaient pas mon état de nervosité avancé. Normalement, j'étais toujours effroyablement zen et blasé, même dans les pires circonstances. Mais pas là.

J'avais horreur de ça.

Donc, j'avais décidé de faire du Taekwondo même si personne n'était là pour m'assister. J'étais considéré comme étant un professionnel depuis le temps et je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Les arts martiaux étaient en plus, un excellent défouloir. Je m'assis sur le sol d'une salle d'entraînement mise en place pour les Loups et les habitants d'Aspen Creek. Elle faisait la taille d'un terrain de handball et sentait le neuf ainsi que le plastique.

Ce n'était pas tellement étonnant, et pas non plus désagréable. Il n'y avait pas de résidus d'odeur surnaturelle et donc, s'il y avait un quelconque inconnu, sa fragrance aurait détonné.

J'étais plus serein de devoir fermer les yeux et me laisser glisser dans un état de sérénité avancée.

Étant en tailleur, pieds joints, j'évitais de trop bouger pour ne pas étirer mes muscles un peu trop fort et me faire mal. J'avais simplement enfilé un bas de jogging gris, dévoilant mon torse sans aucune honte. Il était taillé et sculpté grâce au Loup.

- _Qui es ce ?_ Grondai-je avec une voix trop basse pour qu'un humain l'entende.

Mais ce n'en était pas un.

J'ouvris les yeux, devant moi se trouvant des baies-vitrées donnant sur l'extérieur et la maison de Leah, au loin. La personne était dans mon dos, et se dévoila dans mon champ de vision pour me montrer que ce n'était pas une menace.

- _Excuse moi_. Je m'appelle Aileen.

Je la dévisageais avec lassitude, ayant espérer un peu de solitude. J'avais du faire appel à ma partie dominante pour empêcher Shin de me suivre. Ne serais-je donc jamais tranquille ?

C'était une jeune femme aux traits plus espagnoles qu'américains, la peau légèrement mate et de grands yeux bruns. Ses cheveux noirs bouclaient joliment dans son dos et elle était finement musclés.

Elle sentait le Garou.

- _Je suis une louve de la meute du Marrok._ M'expliqua-t-elle timidement.

- _J'avais cru comprendre._ Fis-je.

Ses yeux descendirent sur mon torse nu et elle rougit avant de détourner le regard. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été flatté, mais j'avais grand besoin d'être seul. Et elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir en tête cette option.

Je refoulais ma frustration et souris tranquillement, j'étais zen, parfaitement calme.

Elle me le rendit en plus brillant et s'approcha légèrement.

- _Dis-moi … Tu ne serais pas espagnole ?_

_- Si. Mais je suis une amie d'un loup de cette meute … Et j'ai voulu faire partis de celle-ci._

_- Je vois. Tu cherchais quelqu'un ?_

Elle jeta un regard dehors et se balança sur ses pieds nerveusement avant de répondre :

- _Je voulais voir qui était ce fameux Caem._

J'appréciais sa sincérité et souris.

-_ Et alors, est-il aussi génial qu'on le dit ?_

Elle pouffa et s'empourpra, s'approchant encore d'un pas jusqu'à être à quelques mètres de moi.

- _Oui. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi beau que le dise les rumeurs._

_- Que veux-tu ! Je tiens de mes parents !_

Penser à eux me ramena à ce que je venais faire ici : me relaxer.

- _Qu'est ce que … tu fais ?_ Souffla-t-elle après une hésitation.

Elle avait visiblement férocement envie de me vouvoyer. Et je la comprenais. J'avais mis longtemps avant de me résigner à tutoyer Charles qui était plus dominant que moi. C'était une marque de respect comme une autre. J'étais un dominant, et ça, tous le savaient bien. Mon aura lupine était aussi beaucoup plus forte que pour les autres Loups.

J'étais incapable de passer inaperçu en me promenant dans la rue. De un – et sans être narcissique, vraiment – parce que j'étais plutôt agréable à regarder et de deux, parce que les humains s'écartaient naturellement de moi. C'était presque viscéral, ils ne s'en rendaient absolument pas compte, la plupart du temps.

Donc, pour ceux qui ressentaient le loup, mon aura de supernaturel confirmé était vraiment intense. Doublée par mes yeux gorgés de magie.

Ma réputation me précédant était aussi un facteur.

- _Je fais du sport._

Elle arqua un sourcil interrogateur et observa ma position plus que tranquille d'un œil circonspect.

- _C'est l'échauffement._ Me rectifiais-je, me levant en faisant délicieusement craquer mes articulations.

- _Je vois … Je te dérange ?_

Je faillis lui répliquer un virulent « _Oui ! _» mais j'avais horreur de blesser les gens, et Aileen était une louve qui avait l'air particulièrement sympathique. Soumise aussi, un peu plus et je l'aurais considéré comme une Oméga. Mais elle ne dégageait pas la même sérénité que Anna.

Et deux Omégas dans une meute … Ce serait particulièrement miraculeux !

- _Tu peux rester._ Dis-je juste.

Mentir n'était pas non plus une chose que j'adorais, donc j'aurais trouver particulièrement hypocrite de lui dire que non.

Elle m'offrit un petit sourire et partit s'installer contre les vitres devant moi, silencieuse. Je compris qu'elle allait me laisser faire mon sport tranquillement.

Après quelques échauffements, je commençais les choses sérieuses et simulais un combat en enchainant les prises, yeux fermés. L'air vibrait sous mes mouvements, j'adorais me sentir aussi léger. Je laissais un peu de magie accompagnait mes gestes, savourant la chaleur que cela faisait glisser sur ma peau. Je ne me rendis pas du compte qui passait et ouvris finalement les yeux, en sueur mais complètement détendu.

Je fis craqué ma nuque et me tournais vers Aileen.

Elle me dévisageait, le regard brillant et teinté de sa louve. Elle sentait l'admiration à plein nez et je lui souris avec compassion.

Parce que oui, les dominants dégageaient toujours une aura qui obligeait les autres à vous regardez.

- _Wow …_ Fit-elle, presque à court de souffle.

-_ Tu vas bien ?_ La taquinais-je.

Mais elle ne comprit pas ma plaisanterie et acquiesça machinalement, se redressant d'un bond :

- _Wow !_ Répéta-t-elle. _Tu es … vraiment … magnifique._ Elle remarqua ce qu'elle venait de dire et s'empourpra. _Enfin … je veux dire …_

_- Ne t'en fais pas._ Je ris doucement. _Ça fait combien de temps ?_

_- Hein ?_ Aileen papillonna.

- _Le temps._

_- Aaah ! Ça fait_ – elle regarda son portable – _2 heures et demi._

Et ben, normalement j'y restais plus de 3 heures, mais être seul ne prêtait pas beaucoup à continuer à s'entrainer. Peut-être devrais-je aller voir Charles pour lui proposer un petit combat amical ? Mouais … Je ne suis pas encore suicidaire.

- _Il est midi alors._ Constatai-je.

Mon estomac gronda en signe d'approbation et je montrais la porte du doigt.

- _J'y vais. Tu restes là ?_

_- Non, bien sur que non._

_- Au fait, tu as quel âge ?_

Oui je sais, tout en délicatesse et politesse ! Mais elle me paraissait particulièrement jeune. Surtout que je ne l'avais jamais vu trainer par ici. Et une louve se remarquait rapidement.

- _J'ai 17 ans. J'ai été changé i mois._ Expliqua-t-elle.

- _Tu es jeune._ M'écriais-je avant de me reprendre. _Enfin, moi je n'ai que 18 ans, mais le Loup m'a vieillis plus vite._ - Elle arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant visiblement pas -._ Je me comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. Bon alors, tu habites ici ?_

J'enfilais un t-shirt blanc pour ne pas sortir torse nu et en sueur. Je n'allais pas attraper froid – je n'étais d'ailleurs jamais tombé malade – mais j'avais une petite pensée pour mon état de santé, je pouvais très bien attraper la crève à cause d'une inattention de ma part.

Je sortis, Aileen sur les talons. L'air frais me fit le plus grand bien et j'empruntais le petit chemin en terre givré qui menait jusqu'à la rue principale. Je devais aller voir Bran si je voulais ne pas mourir de faim. Arrivés devant sa porte, la jeune femme à mes côtés me salua et fit demi-tour.

J'ouvris après avoir frappé plusieurs fois et m'aperçus que non seulement Bran et Leah étaient là, mais il y avait aussi Shin, Charles, Anna et Samuel.

-_ Petite réunion de famille ?_

Je m'avançais et ils se tournèrent d'un bloc vers moi. Les réactions furent mitigées. Samuel m'invita chaleureusement à venir, tenant dans une main un plat fumant. Mon amie Oméga et son compagnon me saluèrent, chacun à leurs manières. Leah ne m'adressa qu'un vague regard poli et Bran me sourit.

Shin voulut s'avancer mais se stoppa brusquement, narines frémissantes.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ l'interrogeais-je.

Une colère brûlante explosa dans son regard et il me dévisagea férocement, nous surprenant tous.

-_ Shin ?_ Soufflais-je.

Anna le calma d'un simple effleurement de magie, mais nous sentions encore tous qu'une jalousie intense pulsait dans ses veines.

Jalousie ? Colère ? Pourquoi ça ?

Et soudainement, je sentis presque un éclair de compréhension frappait le petit commité, et quelques Loups se crispèrent. Bran posa une main sur l'épaule de mon ami et le poussa légèrement en arrière avant de se poster devant moi.

Cool, s'ils comprenaient, mais moi j'étais perdu.

- _Tu t'es bien entrainé ?_ S'enquit-il poliment.

- _Euh …_( Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Shin, mais il baissait la tête.) _Oui. Mais j'avais faim alors …_ ( j'esquissais un sourire crispé.) _L'appel du ventre m'a guidé jusqu'ici._

Anna m'adressa un sourire encourageant.

- _On allait manger._ Fit Sam en levant le plat qu'il tenait.

- _Tous ensembles ?_ M'étonnais-je.

Charles posa possessivement sa main sur la hanche de sa compagne et me répondit d'une voix grave :

-_ On pensait que ce n'était pas amusant pour vous d'être là. Nous avons pensés qu'un repas serait peut-être un bon moyen de calmer ton impatience._

_- Quelle impatience ?_ Niais-je en grimaçant.

- _Tu t'inquiètes, ce qui est tout a fait légitime._ (Samuel m'obligea à venir m'installer à table, à côté d'un Shin muet.)

Le repas fut animé par mes bavardages, ceux d'Anna et de Bran. Leah ouvrait seulement la bouche pour sortir une remarque venimeuse et cela ne plaisait pas beaucoup, elle le sentait et se taisait donc. Shin était effroyablement silencieux et mon Loup – d'habitude si calme et blasé – ressentait une si grande peine que je suffoquais presque lorsque mon ami asiatique me lançait un regard au coin, remplis de douleur.

Je camouflais du mieux que je le pouvais ma détresse, mais essayez-vous !, de cacher ça à trois Loups vieux et surpuissants et une Oméga !

Je voudrais vous y voir !

Ils ne firent néanmoins aucune remarque.

Non, ou plutôt, je le fis avant eux :

- _Shin, parle merde !_

Bran détestait les injures, mais j'étais à bout de nerfs. Et l'effondrement moral de ma partie lupine influait sur le mien, puisque nous étions une seule et même entité.

Mon ami sursauta et eut un geste de recul.

- _Tu ne veux pas me parler ? Soit, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de parler aux autres, sérieusement ! Mon Loup déprime à un point tellement fort que je vais aller me suicider dans la minute si tu continues à vouloir joué au muet !_ Rugis-je, l'Alpha apparaissant peu à peu dans ma voix.

Il y eut un long moment hébétude et l'information me monta graduellement au cerveau.

Attendez, pause ! Qu'est ce que je venais d'avouer là ? Que je déprimais avec mon Loup juste à cause de son mutisme ? Il n'y avait que les couples pour se soucier de ce genre de petites broutilles ! Et il fallait avoir un lien de compagne à compagnon pour que le Loup déprime crescendo !

Je m'empourprais illico et pris la fuite, le plus valeureusement du monde. N'attendant pas une quelconque réaction.

Le poulet que je venais d'ingurgiter me semblait tout à coup beaucoup moins appétissant et je faillis tout dégobiller sur le palier de Bran.

J'entendis de l'agitation dans la maison et Shin apparut brusquement, claquant la porte derrière lui.

-_ J'ai eu peur … que tu ailles vraiment te suicider._ M'avoua-t-il en voyant mon air plus que surpris.

Je plissais les paupières, et dans une autre situation, je me serais foutu de lui en le traitant de grand crédule. Mais pour le moment, j'étais juste excessivement soulagé qu'il m'adresse à nouveau la parole.

- _Pourquoi es-ce que tu m'as fais tout ce cinéma ?_ Crachais-je.

- _Tu m'avais dis que tu voulais rester seul !_ S'emporta-t-il à son tour, avant de se calmer, son Loup lui rappelant qui était le dominant.

Il inspira et expira lentement, faisant disparaître son agacement. Il semblait soudainement beaucoup plus vieux. Ses traits se durcirent et me rappelèrent qu'il avait 25 ans, en réalité.

Plus âgé que moi, entre autre.

- _Et j'ai sentis l'odeur de _cette louve. _Si tu ne voulais pas de moi, tu pouvais me le dire au lieu de prétexter un moment de solitude._

J'écarquillais les yeux devant cette crise de jalousie digne d'une petite-amie possessive.

- _C'est à cause de ça ?_ Articulais-je.

Il baissa le regard, soudainement embarrassé.

_- Et bien … Je pensais que tu en avais marre de moi et que tu n'osais pas me le dire. Je comprendrais tu sais, mais si tu pouvais éviter de me mentir._

Je mis un coup de pied dans un petit tas de neige amassé devant la porte.

_- Tu veux la véritable histoire ? J'étais en plein échauffement quand elle est arrivée. Elle voulait me voir, apparemment. Et je n'allais pas lui dire qu'elle me dérangeait ! Merci la réputation,_ « Caem, le fils d'Adam et Mercedes Hauptman est en verité un gros goujât mal élevé». _Elle s'est juste assise dans un coin de la pièce et m'a regardé. Voilà, pendant 2 heures et demi. Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais dis que je n'avais pas envie de te voir et que tiens, pour t'énerver, elle pouvait se frotter à moi !_

À bout de souffle, je me contentais de lui adresser un dernier regard furieux.

Il en resta coi quelques secondes avant de … partir dans un grand éclat de rire ! Cet abrutit riait à gorge déployée et je sentis un intense soulagement dans notre lien, même si j'avais barricadé mon côté pour ne pas qu'il sente mes sentiments. Visiblement, son émotion était tellement forte qu'elle avait réussit à filtrer.

Et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, comme le grand crétin sensible que j'étais.

- _C'était donc ça !_

_- Ouais, donc la prochaine fois, au lieu de t'énerver, essaye de comprendre toute l'histoire._

Il acquiesça en me soufflant un « _promis _» et me désigna la maison de Bran d'un regard interrogateur.

Y retourner serait … vraiment embarrassant. Je n'avais pas forcément envie de subir les yeux scrutateurs des Loups les plus dominants d'Amérique. Mais je pris sur moi en me rappelant que ce n'était pas vraiment de ma faute. Shin serait le seul fautif, ça lui apprendra à poussé sa crise de jalousie !

Je le fis passer avant moi dans un sourire plus que machiavélique qu'il redouta, il déglutit mais obéit à mon ordre silencieux. Il était obligé, de toute façon.

Les conversations se stoppèrent instantanément et Shin se présenta timidement devant Bran qui sourit avec amusement. Je tapotais l'épaule de mon ami en signe de soutien spirituel mais que je n'allais pas bouger un seul petit doigt pour le sortir de ce guépier – après tout, c'était moi qui l'avait pousser dedans. Je m'assis tranquillement et levais le visage en arrière pour pouvoir le voir. Il se tortilla, mal à l'aise sous les regards inquisiteurs des Loups.

- _C'est réglé ?_ S'enquit Anna dans une tentative inespérée de lui venir en aide.

- _Oui, désolé de m'être énervé … C'était un malentendu._

_- Tu me refais ça, tu es mort._ Grondai-je d'un ton se voulant menaçant.

Un sourire lumineux étira ses lèvres, étonnant les autres et me faisant rire.

- _Tremble ! Ma vengeance sera terrible !_ Continuais-je en secouant les doigts comme un mauvais magicien.

- _Peuh, même pas peur !_ Railla-t-il avant qu'il ne voit la lueur dangereuse dans mes yeux.

- _Je peux toujours prendre en otage._ Lui rappelais-je.

- _Qui est ?_ Demanda Bran, un sourire frôlant ses lèvres.

-_ C'est-Aïeuh !_

Shin venait de plaquer férocement sa paume sur ma bouche, m'interdisant de tout divulguer. Oui, c'est vrai qu'avec un Alpha ou un autre dominant, ce geste aurait été similaire à un appel au suicide ou à une punition très féroce. Mais vu que je n'étais pas un Alpha, que j'étais encore jeune, que c'était mon ami et que je n'avais aucun compte à rendre, je me contentais de lui lécher langoureusement la main, histoire qu'il me lâche.

Il prit un air dégouté et secoua ses doigts en grommelant.

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire respirant l'innocence et la naïveté.

Anna rit doucement avec Samuel.

-_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi Adam dit que vous êtes de gros gamins !_ Railla ce dernier.

- _Je n'ai que 17 ans_. Crut bon de dire Shin alors que tous savaient qu'il était plus vieux.

- _J'te jure, c'est pratique de dire ça pour te sortir de la mouise. Mais moi, je suis censé dire quoi ? J'ai 18 ans ? Normalement, je suis majeur, je fais plus ce genre de conneries !_

_- Fallait arrêter de grandir à partir de 15 ans, mon petit._ Pouffa-t-il en ébouriffant ma tignasse.

-_ C'est amusant de voir que vous êtes incapables de vous faire la tête plus de …_ ( Bran regarda sa montre.)_ 31 minutes et 23 secondes._

_- J'ai grandis avec lui._ Dis-je, comme si ça justifiait tout.

Parce qu'en vérité, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à être en colère contre lui. Même lorsqu'il avait mangé mon petit chaton roux lors de l'une de ses transformations, même quand il avait effrayé ma première fois et qu'il l'avait fait fuir en jurant comme un charretier, et encore une fois, même lorsque à partir de 15 ans, il avait prétexté les dangers de la puberté – que j'avais passé depuis deux ans – et avait décidé de m'accompagner dans chacun de mes déplacements. Cela incluait le passage salon-toilettes.

Autant dire que, dans le même sens, ma vie sexuelle n'avait pas été très épanouie. Je n'étais plus puceau, certes, et comme tout adolescent, je m'étais déjà masturber. Mais cacher son excitation à des Loups était franchement un exploit.

Shin était toujours là, et quand j'étais jeune j'avais mis au point des techniques qui se voulaient imparables. Le fait d'aller chez un ami pouvait être utile, ça se restreignait un peu à partir du moment où mes parents ne me laissaient pas beaucoup sortir.

Et surtout, qu'ils avaient le nez fin. Une légère trace ou odeur étaient tout de suite repérer. Et Ben se faisait un plaisir de me le faire subtilement remarquer, au début. Je piquais des fards monumentaux et ne passait pas le seuil de ma maison avant de m'être immerger plus d'une demi heure dans la rivière pas loin – où j'avais pieds, autrement, je coulais à pique -, sous forme de Loup pour que l'odeur du fauve camoufle celle plus louche.

Le repas se termina sur une note beaucoup plus légère et joyeuse. Il était 14h lorsque nous sortîmes, repus, de chez Bran. Shin bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et je le voyais presque piquer du nez. Un sourire tendre qui sortait de je ne sais où s'accapara mes lèvres pendant tout le trajet du retour et je vis Anna et Charles – qui sortaient avec un temps de retard de chez Bran – m'adressaient un regard qui disait clairement « _L'amour rend fou, mon p'tit Loup _».

Je montrais les dents en guise de répartie.

Ce n'était absolument pas de l'amour.

Et ça ne le serait jamais.

* * *

Alors Alors Alors Aloooooors ?

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :) Je posterais la suite vendredi sûrement ! ( Ou peut-être avant si je ne peux pas résister à la tentation ! )


	4. Chapitre 4

_**2 jours plus tard. **_

_**Samedi.**_

Je devenais fou.

Ma partie lupine commençait à émerger à cause de la pleine lune prévue pour demain soir, l'excitation purement animale saturait l'atmosphère d'Aspen Creek. Et j'étais sur les nerfs. Mon Loup était tout a fait pacifique et n'aimait pas trop ça. La chasse n'était jamais violente, certes, mais en général, les nouveaux se faisaient méchamment rabroués.

Je passais la main dans mes cheveux noirs hirsutes et dardais un regard agacé sur l'ordinateur qui me faisais face. Une féroce envie de l'envoyer valdinguer dans la pièce m'étreignit mais un simple regard d'avertissement de la part de Leah m'abstint de le faire.

Pas parce que je la respectais – j'étais plus dominant qu'elle, et tous le savaient, c'était juste que je n'avais jamais ressentis le besoin de le démontrer – , c'était surtout que cet engin de malheur appartenait à Bran. Et qu'elle me faisait signe que si je le cassais, j'aurais affaire à lui.

Loin de moi cette idée.

-_ On t'a déjà dis que tu ressemblais à un loup même sous forme humaine ?_ Me taquina Samuel en déposant une tasse de chocolat chaud fumante.

Oui, et même moi je le voyais. Mes cheveux partant dans tous les sens ressemblaient à une fourrure mal peignée et mes yeux gorgés du loup n'arrangeait rien. Surtout qu'ils étaient encore plus lumineux maintenant que ma partie lupine ne faisait plus entièrement partis de moi.

-_ Merci._ Dis-je juste en prenant une gorgée du liquide onctueux.

-_ Derien. Tu as vraiment l'air sur les nerfs, Caem._

Ma boîte mail restait vide, et j'attendais des nouvelles de mes parents. J'avais tous les droits d'être énervé !

- _Tu crois qu'ils ont des problèmes ?_ M'enquis-je en redressant la tête.

Je le regardais tranquillement dans les yeux, mais il n'y avait aucun problème avec ça. Nous savions – comme tous les dominants en générales – que je n'avais franchement pas l'option « _Bataille de regards et de testostérones _» dans mon esprit. C'était plus par politesse que je le fixais ainsi.

Il posa sa grosse main sur ma tête – applatissant mes épis – et m'offrit un sourire rassurant :

- _Ils s'en sortent toujours. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! Et puis, Mercy est un véritable aimant à problèmes, si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, tu dois te dire qu'elle a connue pire._

Je ravalais la boule d'angoisse qui s'était glissée dans ma gorge.

- _Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ?_

_- Parce que ma compagne y est déjà, et que c'est une Fae. Elle est plus amène à régler cette affaire que moi._

_- Tu es sur ?_

Il se tut, pinça les lèvres et frotta un peu durement mes cheveux :

_- Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose qui pourrait mettre tes parents en danger._

Cela me suffit – étrangement – et je finis mon chocolat en quelques longues gorgées. Le liquide me brûla la langue et le palet mais je continuais. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais masochiste, je m'en voulais d'avoir douté de Samuel et de l'avoir presque blessé.

Une envie presque trop forte m'étreignait, je voulais retrouver ma bonne vieille guitare. Depuis toujours, je faisais de la musique, et Aspen Creek – avec Samuel, Bran, Charles et Anna comme excellents muscisiens – prêtait toujours à ce genre d'activité.

Je saluais les Loups dans le salle informatique et me dépêchais de descendre en bas, là où je savais que se trouvait l'Oméga et son violon. Et surtout, une guitare que j'avais laissé là, lorsque j'étais partis.

Shin m'intercepta au passage – occupé à faire la sieste sur le siège diaboliquement moelleux de Bran, on arrivait rarement à s'en sortir sans avoir dormis une heure ou deux – et m'interrogea du regard.

-_ Je vais jouer._ Lui expliquais-je.

-_ Hmm ? Tu as une guitare ici ?_

_- Ouaip_ ! Acquiesçais-je avec enthousiasme._ Tu m'accompagnes ?_

Ses yeux endormis me firent doucement sourire.

- _Je n'ai pas le choix._

_- Bien sur que si ! Tu peux continuer à dormir si tu veux._

_- Non,_ je n'ai pas le choix._ Allons-y._

J'arquais un sourcil interrogateur face à son changement de ton mais ne m'y attardais pas. S'il ne voulait pas me le dire, libre à lui.

Nous descendimes rapidement – enfin, pour ma part. Lui, trainait des pieds – et j'entendis le violon d'Anna bien avant d'y être. Elle jouait superbement bien et avait longtemps essayé de m'apprendre cet instrument lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Je n'avais pas eu la patience, et Charles m'avait tendu une guitare en faisant une moue étrange.

J'avais compris – avec un peu plus de recul – qu'il se doutait que ce serait celui ci, mon instrument de prédilection et qu'il en avait fais le pari avec sa compagne. Il avait d'ailleurs empoché deux nuits entières de sexe.

Déjà fourrer dans tes affaires louches à un si jeune âge …

Bref, à présent, dès qu'ils me voyaient avec ma vieille _Ginger_ – ma guitare acoustique d'un blanc rutilant – ils se regardaient avec une gourmandise à la limite de l'indescent. Heureusement, je ne sentais pas l'odeur de Charles, en bas, et y descendais donc sans craindre un quelconque débordement émotionnel de leurs parts.

Anna m'accueillit d'un sourire ravi, continuant néanmoins à jouer. Shin se calma immédiatement et s'assit dans un coin – le sol était rembourré d'une moquette noire moelleuse –, fermant les yeux de délice. Il adorait la musique, lui aussi. Et l'effet Oméga/Coyote était toujours un duo de choc. Avant, la rumeur de nous deux dans la pièce musicale s'égrenait rapidement et en général, 5 à 10 loups venaient ici, simplement pour être complètement apaisés.

La porte s'ouvrit timidement et un jeune Loup que je n'avais jamais vu entra doucement.

-_ Je peux ?_ Articula-t-il silencieusement.

J'acquiesçais avec un grand sourire.

Il semblait avoir dans la vingtaine mais tout les Loups redevenaient jeunes lorsqu'ils subissaient la transformation, donc je ne savais pas s'il était plus âgé. En tout cas, cela devait faire 2 mois qu'il habitait une partie lupine. Et c'était Bran qui avait du lui conseiller de venir, à la vue de son air perdu. Il détailla la pièce – plutôt grande, comportant deux canapés en cuir blanc, une petite table basse au milieu et une batterie, quatre guitares, deux basses, un violon, un piano à queue et plusieurs autres instruments à cuivre – et s'installa en tailleur, adossé au canapé.

Je pris _Ginger _et l'accordait à l'oreille, trop heureux de la sentir entre mes doigts. Je gardais toujours un médiator autour du cou – relié par un cordon en cuir – pour des occasions comme celles-ci.

Anna me sourit et arrêta son morceau, posant l'instrument dans son étui.

- _Je me mets au piano ?_ Proposa-t-elle.

Je hochais distraitement la tête et elle s'y installa d'un pas léger.

J'aimais aussi énormément chanter, et d'après ma famille, j'avais une belle voix agréable et chaude, pleine. J'étais toujours heureux de pouvoir faire apparaître des sourires sur le visage des gens, rien qu'en chantant ou jouant de la musique.

-_ Un morceau en tête ?_ M'enquis-je en faisant sonner plusieurs accords.

Satisfait du son, je souris.

-_ Hmm … Pas vraiment._

_- Commençons par un facile et connu … Pourquoi pas … _Wonderwall de Oasis ? _J'ai toujours pensé que les paroles ressemblaient à Charles, aux sentiments qu'il a envers toi._

Elle redressa la tête pour pouvoir me voir et arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

_- Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me ? And after all, you're my wonderwall. _Entonnais-je. ( Peut-être parce que, tu seras celle qui va me sauver ? Car après tout, tu es mon mur des merveilles._ )_

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et un sourire paisible prit place sur ses lèvres :

-_ Tu chantes toujours avec une de ces voix … Caem. Tu devrais peut-être travailler dans l'industrie de la musique ?_

_- Impossible._ Je grimaçais piteusement._ Pas avec mes origines._

Shin eut un léger geste qui me fit tourner la tête vers lui. Mais quand je le regardais, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bouger d'un poil.

- _Va pour ce morceau._

Nous le fimes en chantant tous les deux, lors des couplets nous nous partagions la chanson naturellement, sans un regard. Anna avait une belle voix, elle aussi, et c'était toujours un plaisir de l'entendre.

À la fin, je fus presque déçu de quitter notre petite bulle et adressais une oeillade au Loup assis au sol. Il nous regardait avec émerveillement et apaisement. J'eus presque envie de lui passer une main dans les cheveux en lui disant de s'endormir tranquillement.

Mais ça aurait franchement été bizarre.

Pendant plus de deux heures, nous enchainions les morceaux et j'avais sentis – au bout d'une bonne heure – l'odeur de Charles devant la porte, mais il n'était pas entré. Anna devait aussi l'avoir sentis mais ne fit rien pour le montrer.

La dernière chanson se termina et je souris à ma compagne de musique :

- _On va arrêter là, non ?_

_- D'accord ! J'ai besoin d'une douche et Shin s'est endormis._

Je me tournais pour le voir et le découvris assis, la tête contre le mur d'à côté. Rappelons le fait qu'il était calé dans un coin de la salle.

Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et le jeune Loup qui était entré timidement papilonna des paupières, un baîllement retentissant dans la mâchoire. Il nous remercia lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'on le regardait et s'éclipsa après une dernière salutation.

- _Vous allez resté là ?_ S'enquit doucement Anna.

Shin se frotta les yeux et se leva tranquillement, se postant légèrement derrière moi.

_- On va rentré. Faire la sieste pour lui, je pense._ Ricanai-je en désignant mon ami du pouce.

-_ Bonne idée. Bon et bien, à la prochaine !_

Et elle disparut.

Nous rentrâmes après quelques minutes en ne croisant personne. La pleine lune approchait, et tous les Loups le sentaient de les pores de leurs peaux. L'excitation lupine régnait en maitre sur Aspeen Creek, et mon caractère animal ressortait. Plus fort, plus violent. Il avait toujours été calme, à la limite de l'indifférence. Mais être ici signifiait beaucoup de choses pour nous deux, séparés mentalement à l'approche de l'astre brillant et plein. Le manque de meute, de mes parents, me rendaient plus nerveux et j'avais l'impression de devoir prouvé mes valeurs pour ne pas que l'on m'agresse. Shin était avec moi, et c'est ce qui me permettait de ne pas écouter mes instinct les plus primaires : m'enfuir le plus loin possible pour savoir comment aller ma famille.

Bran le sentait. Non, il _savait. _Il avait déjà constaté la différence de caractères que j'avais en étant ici, ou à la maison. Il avait avoué à Adam que c'était la réaction la plus basique du monde pour un _véritable _loup, notre cousin non-surnaturel, le _canis lupus_. Comme un animal arraché à sa meute, à ses repères, et mis en captivité devant des centaines d'yeux curieux.

Ça avait amusé ma mère, pas mon géniteur. Il m'avait pris à part en me demandant si j'étais traumatisé d'aller chez Bran. Le plus sérieusement du monde ? J'aurais voulu lui dire que oui, et mentir. Mais il l'aurait sentis – en aurait été blessé – et puis, plus jeune, j'adorais les terrains escarpés d'Aspen Creek.

Adam ne m'avait plus parlé de ça avant il y a de ça une semaine, alors qu'il venait de m'annoncer qu'avec Shin, nous devions venir ici. La conversation s'était rapidement écourtée. J'étais de sacré mauvais poil, et surtout, j'en voulais à mes parents de s'atrophier d'un combattant utile par simple peur de me perdre.

Je n'étais pas assez orgueilleux pour dire que j'étais indispensable et que je n'aurais pas aimé qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi, mais être écarté des affaires de la meute était sacrément douloureux.

Tout ça pour dire que je n'étais pas ravi d'être là, et que je devenais sensiblement différent. Shin s'en était rapidement rendu compte lorsqu'il avait commencé à m'accompagner partout. Enfin, il n'avait que deux ans pour le voir, et encore, que quelques fois. Ensuite, j'avais échappé à la règle obligatoire de revenir ici grâce à ma mère. Elle les avait fuis pendant à peu près 15 ans, et – le sachant – j'avais _légèrement _abusé de cet argument pour ne plus y aller. Adam n'avait pas été ravi, Mercy beaucoup plus. Elle me taquinait parfois dessus – pendant mes trois ans de « fuite » - en glissant des « _Ah ce gosse … Il tient un peu trop de moi ! _» et tout ça partait vite en dérision.

J'évitais mon père lorsque ce sujet venait sur le tapis, il m'aurait forcé à y aller et l'arme fatale de l'enfant avec des parents trop gentils, celle numéro 3 – _petits yeux tristes accompagnés d'une larmichette et d'un air malheureux à attendrire un démonologue ou un Charles constipé, au choix_ – aurait du être utilisé un trop grand nombre de fois pour ma santé mentale.

- _Je suis crevé !_ Gémit Shin en s'affalant bruyamment sur le lit qui tressauta.

- _Tu vas le casser._ Grommelai-je.

Je fermais la porte à clé et retirais mon t-shirt gris, dévoilant mon torse nu.

-_ Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que la première fois que tu te déshabilleras devant moi alors qu'on est tout les deux dans une chambre, _vide_, ce serait parce que tu as une subite envie de te faire fouetter._

- _Hein ?_ Fis-je, hésitant entre rire ou m'horrifier.

Il me décocha un sourire qui me fit pencher violemment pour la seconde option.

- _Tu ne t'approches pas de moi_. Le prévins-je, pointant un doigt se voulant mençant vers lui.

- _Bien sûr que non_. Ronronna-t-il.

Il se leva – me faisant honteusement reculer – et me contourna conscieusement pour attendre la salle de bain et s'enfermait dedans. Je ne me permis de respirer que lorsqu'il enclencha la douche.

_Bon dieu ! _C'est que ça ne tournait plus très rond dans sa tête ! Peut-être était-ce l'effet de la pleine lune ? En tout cas, c'était légèrement flippant d'être enfermé ici avec lui. Je fixais le t-shirt dans mes mains et l'enfilais rapidement, jetant un coup d'oeil tendu à la porte bleue camouflant Shin. Était-ce devenu un prédateur sexuel ?

Cette réflexion me fit rire … nerveusement.

Je restais figé pendant plusieurs minutes, assez pour qu'il ait finis et qu'il se foute de moi.

-_ Ne me dis pas que tu m'as cru ?_

Mais dans ses yeux brillaient une émotion un peu trop réelle pour que je ne me méfie plus.

_- Allez Caem, tu rigoles ? Tu as vraiment pensé que … que quoi d'ailleurs ? Que j'allais te sauter dessus ? Tu es plus dominant que moi, je te rappelle._

Cette dernière information me résonna et je lui offris un sourire peu convaincu mais qui sembla le rassurer.

-_ Je pourrais te dire de te coucher sagement sur le sol en te roulant dix fois comme un bon toutou avant que tu ne mets touché._ Admis-je.

J'y avais explicitement glissé une menace. Et s'il l'a compris, il ne fit rien pour le montrer.

Il fit trois petits bonds avant de se vautrer sur le lit, qui gémit une énième fois. Il n'allait pas tenir pendant encore une semaine, ce n'était pas possible.

Je soupirais et rentrais dans la salle de bain à mon tour, volant le shampoing de Shin. J'adorais cette odeur boisée et similaire à un jour de pluie. C'était assez difficile à décrire, comme fragrance, mais je m'en rassasiais olfactivement à chaque occasion. J'en sortis après m'être rincé, brossé les dents et changé. Mon pyjama n'était pas bien différent de celui de Shin, un simple bas de jogging avec un caleçon en dessous. Quoique, pour lui, je n'avais jamais vérifié …

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité alors qu'il devait à peine être 18 heures, mais l'hiver était présent et la nuit tombée plus tôt, donc je ne m'en étonnais pas.

Oui, se mettre en pyjama à cette heure était … étrange. Mais lorsque j'étais chez moi, en vacances, je quittais rarement mon grand sweat noir qui me tombait sur les cuisses et mon pantacourt en tissus fin et confortable. J'avais une flemme presque maladive de m'habiller lorsque je savais qu'il n'y aurait que mes parents … et certes, les membres de la meute, parfois.

Je voyais néanmoins parfaitement dans le noir et l'aperçut se redresser, ses yeux prenant la teinte sablonneuse de celle de son Loup.

_Oh oh … _Qu'est ce qu'il venait faire là celui-ci ?

-_ Shin ?_ Chuchotais-je.

-_ Hmm ?_ Ronronna-t-il.

Au moins, il répondait à son prénom, c'était déjà ça.

-_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

- _Tu sens _moi.

Je mis un temps fou à comprendre le sens de cette phrase mal articulée et m'enflammais comme une donzelle devant son premier petit copain. Un sourire carnassier étincella dans l'obscurité et je ne sus où me mettre.

J'étais plus dominant que lui, mais aussi plus jeune et inexpérimenté. Sous entendre ce genre de choses ne devait pas être exceptionel pour lui. Pour moi, c'était gênant. Et légèrement déstabilisant pour une raison que je refusais d'admettre.

- _Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas bu avant de venir ?_ Tentais-je de plaisanter en m'approchant du lit.

_- J'aime ça._ Répliqua-t-il.

Il parlait malheureusement du fait de sentir comme lui. Et bon dieu, qu'est ce que c'était gênant ! Un Loup ne pouvait pas comprendre les subtilités des termes « _changer de sujet _». J'aurais pu m'en exaspérer et demandais séchement à Shin de reprendre le dessus. Mais je ne pouvais pas … et j'ignorais pourquoi. La bête qu'il logeait à l'intérieur de lui semblait plus encline à parler de choses gênantes.

J'émis un soupir épuisé et me glissais sous les couvertures pendant qu'il s'allongeait paisiblement sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous sa joue, tête tournée vers moi.

-_ Donc, Loup, qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ Lui demandais-je.

_- _**Toi**_**.** _

Le ton légèrement guttural ne me trompait par sur l'identité de la personne qui parlait. Sa réponse me prit au dépourvu et je frémis … de gêne ou d'autre chose ? Je n'en avais absolument aucune idée. Et ça me déstabilisait peut-être plus que la réponse en elle-même.

-_ C'est à dire ?_

Mais merde Caem ! Pourquoi tu renchéris là dessus ! Tu ne veux pas te la fermer quelques fois ?

**- A moi.**

Je tournais lentement la tête vers lui et l'intensité de ses pupilles couleurs sables me heurtèrent de plein fouet. Ma partie lupine – séparait de moi à présent – sortit de son état nonchalant et légèrement végétatif avec tellement de force que je ne pus rien faire pour la réfrener. Le Loup prit possession de mes mouvements et me fis grimper à cheval sur Shin qui s'était retourné pour me faire face.

Nous étions tous les deux perdus dans notre Loup. Et nous ne mettions pas grande résistance à sortir de cet état.

En fait, si je l'aurais voulu, je l'aurais pu avec aisance. Mais j'avais envie de savoir ce qui allait se produire. Et pourquoi nos parties animales semblaient être si liées.

Je voulais voir.

La profondeur de ses yeux et le sourire d'un prédateur affamé qu'il affichait me fit gronder de désir – le Loup hein, pas moi ! Je sentis une sensation brûlante naître à la base de mon estomac pour s'étendre … dans mon entre jambe. Shin se laissa faire docilement lorsque je me sentis me baisser et attaquer son cou. J'eus la surprise de sentir sa peau et sa si agréable odeur sur ma langue. Mes dents le mordillaient possessivement, et une odeur d'excitation filtra par tous les ports de sa peau. Lorsque j'entendis un grognement sourd dans ma poitrine et que je le marquais d'un magnifique suçon, il gémit.

Et je compris ce qui allait se produire si je ne ramenais par mon Loup sous mon contrôle.

Je tentais de reprendre les commandes, ne pouvant m'empêcher de ressentir un désir brûlant se glisser dans ma propre conscience humaine.

Le Loup profita de mon léger moment de surprise pour écraser violemment mes lèvres sur celles de Shin qui couina avant de le rendre plus intense. Nos langues se caressèrent, partant dans une danse effrenée et sauvage. Bestiale et effroyablement sensuelle.

Ses mains s'enfouirent dans mes cheveux désordonnés, me pressant un peu plus contre lui.

Mon dos était arqué puisque je me trouvais à cheval sur lui, assis sur son entre jambe, et je faillis suivre le mouvement que m'intimait doucement le Loup et m'allongeait en glissant mes doigts sous l'élastique de son jogging.

Sa peau chaude contre mon propre torse m'aurait véritablement fait perdre la tête. Je le sentais. Et je devais reprendre les commandes.

_Maintenant. _

Je pris place exactement au moment où je le formulais mais ne pus me résoudre à arrêter ce baiser. Je me sentais véritablement trop bien, et le désir grapillait toute conscience. Nos langues se carressèrent une dernière fois avant que, à bout de souffle et au bord de la suffocation, nous dumes nous séparés.

J'ouvris les yeux, mais je savais bien ce que le Loup de Shin voyait. Ils étaient toujours aussi brillants et gorgés par ma partie lupine, comme d'habitude. Et il ne pouvait pas se douter que ce n'était plus cette partie de moi. Pourtant, il me relâcha avec une moue déçue et papillonna des paupières. Ses pupilles s'obscurcirent jusqu'à redevenir un noir profond et familier.

Shin me fixa, indéchiffrable. Nous étions toujours haletants et frémissant de ce brusque désir ressentit.

Je m'écartais et me laissais tombé sur le côté.

- _Désolé_. Marmonna-t-il finalement au bout d'un long silence.

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre.

-_ J'aurais du l'arrêter mais tu sais … à cause de cette foutue pleine lune._

Je fixais le plafond avec désintéré, le _goût _de Shin encore sur la langue.

-_ Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus me parler ou même, m'approcher ou encore … dormir avec moi !_

Je n'arrivais pas à dire quoi que ce soit, et je me rendis compte – avec horreur – que c'était pour savourer les dernières fragrances de la peau de Shin sur mon palet.

Je devenais fou !

Il se redressa et m'envoya un regard blessé, une odeur de peine et de douleur tournoyant autour de lui. Mon instinct dominant et protecteur fit abstraction de mes interrogations et je me tournais légèrement vers lui.

_- Reste. On sait ce que ça donne lorsque la pleine lune approche, maintenant. On ne fera plus l'erreur._

Le terme « _erreur _» le refroidit presque aussi durement que mon mutisme.

Et je faillis me frapper violemment le crâne contre le mur pour avoir ressentis une intense souffrance à la poitrine en le remarquant.

-_ Bonne nuit._ Glissais-je.

- '_Nuit_.

Je ne m'endormis qu'au environ de 1 heure du matin.

**( … )**

_Le loup tournait en rond dans sa cage, impatient. _

_Il fixa pendant quelques secondes l'obscurité qui l'entourait et continua sa marche en silence. Il n'était pas prêt à sortir, pas maintenant. _

_Il savait qu'il allait devoir le faire bientôt. Il le sentait. Il allait devoir le protéger contre le monde extérieur. Il n'avait pas le droit de faillir à sa tâche. Ses sentiments protecteurs typiquement humains lui vrillaient le crâne et il s'assit calmement sur son postérieur. _

_Il était un loup. Il avait des instinct primaires et celui d'enfin retrouver son compagnon, son âme sœur, le taraudait depuis que Caem avait dépassé la puberté. Cette envie était devenue dévorante et pouvoir enfin assumer ce côté de lui l'avait satisfait. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il allait devoir se lier à lui, cela en devenait insoutenable. _

_Le chant de la lune l'appelait et il leva son élégant museau, observant la nuit qui l'enveloppait constamment. Lorsqu'elle approchait, il se séparait petit à petit du caractère de Caem pour devenir une forme de vie indépendante. Et il détestait cette période. _

_Il était obligé de rester coincé dans cette cage d'argent, à attendre que l'astre disparaisse et qu'il se fonde à nouveau dans son âme. Complet. C'était un long moment de solitude qui le faisait s'interroger sur des faits humains. Si le Loup avait déteint sur le caractère de Caem, en contrepartie, son humanité avait fait la même chose sur le sien. _

_Alors il réfléchissait à sa vie, sa situation, son âme sœur. _

_Et encore une fois, il attendait. _

_Puisque, de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre_

**( ... ) **

* * *

**Je sais ... J'avais dis que je le posterais vendredi mais ... il y avait les fêtes et tout ça donc ... **

**Je m'excuse ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai réussis à le couper a peu près là où je le voulais mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il fait affreusement court sur ce logiciel :p Bon, tant pis hein ! J'espère que vous allez passé une bonne journée/soirée/nuit et à la prochaine ! **


End file.
